


Victoria Hestia Jacobs

by emaz0225



Series: Victoria Jacobs [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elena Gilbert Bashing, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Victoria Jacobs is the daughter of Katherine Pierce and Klaus Mikaelson she lives in Mystic Falls. Her foster mom and dad are rich she lives next to the Lockwoods





	Victoria Hestia Jacobs

**_May 2009_ **

* * *

**_Victoria wakes up in her bed and she groans and gets ready for school she curls her hair and puts on a[white dress](https://pin.it/5to75eduh6l4ua) and she grabs a leather jacket and goes to her car and drives to Mystic High and sees the gang of Elena and Bonnie and Caroline. She goes to her locker and see's her picture in her cheer uniform and smiles she walks over to Tyler locker and she pulls him to the closet and she pushes him into the door and he moans at the contact of the door and he says " Tori we are really doing this?" I nod and he smirks and he kisses my neck and I moan and I undo his zipper and I palm his erection and he moans and his hand creeps up my thigh and he pulls down her underwear and she jumps onto his waist and pulls down his boxers and he aligns himself with my core and he thrusts himself in and I moan with the fullness I feel._**

**_15 minutes later_ **

**_I step out and I fix my hair and I walk to her class and sits in her spot were she sees elena there doing goey eyes at matt. she takes out her phone and sees a text from her mom and dad saying going out home alone to Saturday. I roll my eyes and I start my math work and I decide that I need to get my work together or my parents will be mad. After class, I walk to the bathroom and I look over myself in the mirror and I smile at my brunette hair and light olive complexion. I get ready for my gym class, I put my hair in a[braid](https://pin.it/ini3z3c3ty5kaf) and I put on one of my dad's [t-shirts](https://pin.it/pmihkyommul47e) and I put on my [shorts](https://pin.it/h22kobdfd3rzrl) and I run outside and I do my exercises and I have loads of fun.   _**

 

**_I get to my house, I unlock my door and I jog up to my room and I turn on my iPod dock and I play my favourite song on[not ready to make nice](https://youtu.be/pojL_35QlSI) by the dixie chicks and I go to my closet and I select an outfit for dinner tonight. Decide on a [simple dress](https://pin.it/yjyncha7wc3ry2) to wear and I french braid my hair and I go downstairs and I go across the street to the Lockwood mansion and I knock on the door and Mayor Lockwood answers and I smile and he smiles back at me and lets me in and he yells. " Tyler gets down here Miss Jacobs is here!!!."  I sit down on the couch and I see Tyler come down in a blue button-down and black dress pants.  We go to the dining room and we sit down and have Roast Beef and Potatoes with gravy with Vegetables I sit next to Tyler and we talk about mindless chatter of everyday stuff._ **


End file.
